


Метка

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, MasterIota



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Marks, Omega Jackson Whittemore, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Связь не возникала только от того, что альфа укусил омегу. Требовались какие-то чувства; если не любовь, то хотя бы взаимная симпатия, увлеченность, страсть — без них метки заживали, как обычные раны. Его почему-то не зажила.





	Метка

Джексон заглушил машину на вершине холма. Вышел, устроился на нагретом солнцем капоте, принюхался. Воздух над Бейкон Хиллс пах так же, как раньше: прохладой, соснами и свежей кровью. На вид город тоже не изменился — те же школа, больница, полицейский участок, ряды похожих друг на друга домов.

Метка у основания шеи ныла так, будто Скотт оставил ее вчера, и Джексон не хотел думать о том, что это значит.

Связь не возникала только от того, что альфа укусил омегу. Требовались какие-то чувства; если не любовь, то хотя бы взаимная симпатия, увлеченность, страсть — без них метки заживали, как обычные раны.

Его почему-то не зажила.

Глядя на Бейкон Хиллс, было сложно не думать об этом. Не вспоминать чужое сознание, перехватившее контроль над телом, проступившую сквозь кожу чешую, предчувствие чего-то непоправимого — и взгляд Скотта, одновременно ласковый и встревоженный. 

Он пах шоколадом, крепким темным пивом и окровавленной шерстью. Джексон успел подумать: нельзя позволить старику его убить, — а потом Скотт поймал его в объятия и поцеловал. 

Со временем Джексон вспомнил неожиданно бережные пальцы, поглаживающие поясницу, смазанный шепот и легкие прикосновения губ — но не больше. Картинки путались, наслаивались одна на другую, и, не будь метки, он подумал бы, что та ночь ему просто приснилась.

Но метка была — и из-за нее он не мог сойтись ни с кем другим. 

От этой мысли сквозь пальцы привычно попытались прорезаться когти. Джексон принялся пересчитывать взглядом тонкие, полупрозрачные чешуйки на внутренней стороне запястья и сжал кулак, пытаясь если не успокоиться, то хотя бы уберечь от повреждений капот машины — когти канимы резали металл как бумагу.

Он успел мысленно сосчитать до ста и обратно, когда со стороны леса донеслись мягкие, отчетливо нечеловеческие шаги. 

— Маккол, — сказал он, не разжимая кулака.

Когти впились в ладонь, но боли почти не было — яд схватывал края ран.

— Привет, — кивнул Скотт, остановившись слегка в стороне.

Глаза у него горели красным, из-под рукавов потрепанной майки виднелись полосы татуировки — и, кажется, он успел стать выше и раздаться в плечах. Запах, впрочем, не изменился: шоколад, темное пиво, волчья шерсть. Джексон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как давит присутствие альфы, оставившего на нем метку, и повернул руку запястьем вверх.

Скотт сглотнул, глядя на чешую. Сделал шаг вперед. Ноздри задрожали — видимо, подумал Джексон, он почуял яд и кровь.

— Ты все еще канима, — медленно проговорил Скотт.

Выражение его лица было нечитаемым. Запах — странным, глухим и неожиданно глубоким. Джексон сглотнул: по спине бежали мурашки, губы пересыхали, а мысли путались, как перед течкой. Выпущенные когти хотелось вонзить Скотту в загривок.

А потом притянуть его к себе и поцеловать.

Это все метка, подумал Джексон. И одиночество. И свобода от необходимости лгать. И смутная память о неправильной, болезненной нежности. И желание понять. И возможность действительно впиться когтями в его спину — заживет как на собаке. 

Джексон дернул уголком рта и заглянул Скотту в глаза. Зрачки у него были огромные — от радужки осталась только тонкая, кроваво-красная кромка.

— У меня нет хозяина, — сказал Джексон. 

Он не заметил движения, но почувствовал его и расслабился, позволяя Скотту поймать распоротую ладонь.

— Тебе не больно, — Скотт свел брови к переносице.

— Яд, — пояснил Джексон.

Скотт прижался к его ладони губами чуть ниже ран, ровно там, где возвращалась блокированная ядом чувствительность. Джексон вздрогнул. По спине снова пробежали мурашки. Хотелось одновременно вырвать руку и замереть.

А потом губы Скотта скользнули к запястью. 

Джексон все же отнял у него руку — через минуту, тяжело дыша и чувствуя, что шею заливает румянец. Скотт заглянул ему в лицо, замер на мгновение, как будто ожидая, что он потребует остановиться, а потом наклонился вперед и осторожно поцеловал.

Клыки не мешались. Когти, царапнувшие поясницу под задравшимся краем футболки, тоже. Скотт оторвался от его губ, коротко поцеловал в щеку, прихватил зубами мочку уха. Джексон запустил пальцы в его волосы, чуть потянул, заставляя отстраниться, поймал темный, слегка плывущий взгляд.

«Сделаешь что-то не так, Маккол, и я убью тебя», — подумал Джексон, но вместо того, чтобы сказать это вслух, почему-то прижался щекой к его щеке и сделал глубокий вдох. Крови и волка в запахе Скотта было больше, чем шоколада — но это почему-то не пугало. 

Наоборот.

— У тебя вертикальный зрачок, — хрипло сказал Скотт, касаясь его лица.

Вместо ответа Джексон снова поцеловал его. Сознание плыло, но не как в ту ночь — он чувствовал и осознавал, что происходит: скрипнул ремень джинсов, щелкнула пряжка, когти Скотта прочертили тонкие линии вдоль брюшных мышц, а затем горячая ладонь сжала член. 

Джексон застонал в поцелуй, стиснул зубы на нижней губе Скотта и, несколько раз толкнувшись в сжатый кулак, кончил.

На какую-то секунду ему показалось, что он ослеп, оглох и лишился чутья одновременно. Ясно ощущались только дыхание Скотта и легкая дрожь, бегущая по его спине, — кажется, в последний момент Джексон действительно выпустил когти.

Он медленно выдохнул, ослабил хватку и слегка отстранился. Моргнул — чувствительность постепенно восстанавливалась, — поднял глаза на Скотта, спросил:

— К тебе или ко мне? — и добавил, когда взгляд Скотта слега прояснился: — Ты крупно задолжал мне за чертову метку.


End file.
